The Goddess
by crazypotterfan18
Summary: Edward broke up with Bella. That was the biggest mistake of his life. Bella is out for revenge. The only thing is Bella is an immortal goddess and her husband has an army at his beck and call. Who is her husband? And why is he so special? Rated T for violence in later chapters


_The Goddess_

**Summary: Edward broke up with Bella. That was the biggest mistake of his life. Bella is out for revenge. The only thing is Bella is an immortal goddess and her husband has an army at his beck and call. Who is her boyfriend? And why is he so special?**

**Warning: All Characters belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyers. I only own the plot.**

**Please Review and follow this story if you like it.**

Chapter 1

A woman with flat brown hair threw the doors to the castle open. She had sparkling brown eyes, which was a contrast to the red eyes all around the castle. The castle was in the middle of a square in Tuscany, Italy. The castle looked older than the surrounding, modern buildings. On the inside, there were few windows near the entrance, but once you got further into the castle, windows were everywhere. The woman started to stride into the castle heading to the very back of the castle where the throne room was. A secretary fearing for her life tried to stop her but the brown haired woman continued on her path paying the secretary no mind. As the brown haired woman started to get closer to the throne room, her features started to change. The woman's once brown hair changed to the blackest of black. Tiny specks of silver could be seen in her hair that flowed down the small of her back. If you didn't know any better, you would think you were looking at a piece of the night sky. Her eyes changed from a sparking brown to midnight black. If you looked in her eyes, you could see space laid out before you. Her once 5' 2" skinny frame changed to a 5' 10" curvy frame. Her pale complexion changed to a tan complexion. The boring t-shirt and jeans she was wearing changed to a beautiful dress. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and flowed at the end. Her dress resembled her hair. The bodice looked like it could be a part of the night sky, but the bottom was a light blue with touches of white. The bottom flowed like water. The woman, who in her previous form was thought of as clumsy, wore 5" heels. The shoes were like the bottom part of the woman's dress. They were a light blue with touches of white here and there. The woman walked with a sort of grace that had never been seen on her before. When the woman reached the double doors to the throne room, she threw them open in a dramatic style.

"Who dares-?" started Aro before he saw who walked in. The woman walked into the room and stopped in the center of the room.

"Ah, Aro. It's so nice to see you again," said the woman.

"Lady Arabella. Pleasure as always," said Aro while getting up from his seat with his brothers and walking towards the woman. They went to bow but were stopped by the woman, who was apparently Lady Arabella.

"You know how I hate it when you bow to me," said Lady Arabella as she sat in Aro's throne, "What has happened since my last visit?" Aro stalled which was never a good thing.

"We were almost exposed in the Sothern Vampire War, but we cleaned it up.," Aro said, "So, you have no need to worry." Aro added the last part quickly when he saw the look on Lady Arabella's face. Lady Arabella gave a nod of approval. Suddenly, the doors were opened once more to reveal a confused Edward Cullen. Lady Arabella gave a small frown before replacing it with her well known mask.

"What are _you_ doing here?" hissed Arabella.

"I've come to ask for death," said Edward while looking at the ground. Arabella changed back into Edward's girlfriend, Bella.

"Why? Because you broke up with your mortal girlfriend? Because you broke up with you mortal girlfriend to protect her from herself?" hissed/yelled Arabella, "I've got news for you. I'm Bella. I came down to earth for a mortal lover, but your family interested me. So, I set my eyes on trying to make one of you my mortal lover. You were the only one single, so I went for you. Turns out your morals are too high for you to have a child out of wedlock. The only problem with that is I don't want to marry you. I already have a husband, who I love."

Edward looked up at her with tears in his eyes that would never fall and uttered, "Why?" so quietly that I trained to hear him.

"Why?! Why?! WHY?! Because I am Lady Arabella goddess of Lightning, Night and immortality. I wanted a child, but you wouldn't have any of it, so I put it in your head that you were a danger to me. I knew you would do something like break up with me." Just then, there was a flash of light and a buff man stood in the center of the room. His black hair had that just had sex look and his aviators covered his eyes which were fire. He had a cocky smirk on his lips as he walked towards me. I stayed seated knowing he would get annoyed at that. As he climbed up the steps, I saw his lips quirk in irritation, so I got up and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you, Ares," I whispered into his ear.

"Aro, you are not allowed to kill him. Let him suffer for daring to break up with me," I commanded. Then me and Ares disappeared into thin air.


End file.
